<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Желание by fandom_The_Witcher_2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683586">Желание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019'>fandom_The_Witcher_2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В последний день старого года Киаран доверяет Йорвету своё новогоднее желание</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciaran aep Easnillien/Iorveth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Желание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799023">The Wish</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk">softestpunk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йорвет вздрогнул, почувствовав, как кто-то садится с ним рядом. Сегодня, впервые за очень долгое время, он немного расслабился, позволив себе быть чуть менее бдительным.</p><p>Киаран изящно опустился на поваленное бревно рядом с ним и, образец грациозности, едва коснулся своим плечом Йорвета, по чистой случайности сидевшего на стволе в совершенном одиночестве.</p><p>Скоя’таэли Йорвета были верными товарищами, но относились к нему с таким почтением, что редко решались приблизиться к нему без необходимости. Йорвет думал, что так относились к королям в старину.</p><p>Но на Киарана это не распространялось. Он не был первым эльфом, встреченным Йорветом после ущелья Гидры — но стал первым, кто принёс ему присягу и встал с ним плечом к плечу. Эльф всегда был хорошим воином, а теперь стал и самым лучшим другом.</p><p>На его приятном, умном лице играли блики от костра. Йорвет запоздало порадовался, что послушал совета этого молодого эльфа — их собратья действительно нуждались хотя бы в одной ночи, полной тепла и радости, да и успех нападения незадолго до того изрядно улучшил его душевное состояние. Проломить головы нескольким dh'oine — и настроение сразу поднималось, а жизнь становилась лучше.</p><p>— Ты на меня пялишься, — сказал Киаран, и улыбка тронула идеальный изгиб его губ.</p><p>— На тебя все пялятся, — не смутился Йорвет. — Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты давно привык к этому.</p><p>— Хм-м-м… Да, — сказал Киаран. — Но есть те, кто просто смотрит — и те, кто хочет видеть меня рядом.</p><p>Йорвет почувствовал, как стиснуло горло. Он боялся спросить, к кому из названных причисляет его Киаран: любой ответ того потребовал бы от него действий, к которым он ещё не был готов.</p><p>— Какое желание ты загадал? — Киаран прервал повисшую тишину.</p><p>— Желание? — смутившись, переспросил Йорвет.</p><p>— Старый год уходит сегодня. Завтра первый день уже нового года, — пояснил Киаран, как будто Йорвет сам этого не знал, и не по этому случаю они и устроили праздник сегодня. — Ты должен загадать желание на новый год. Или это южная традиция?</p><p>— Боюсь, что так и есть, — наконец собрался с мыслями Йорвет. — Не уверен, что у меня ещё остались какие-то желания.</p><p>— Ну, — подал пример Киаран, коснувшись руки Йорвета и сжимая его пальцы своими, — я вот хочу, чтобы ты перестал на меня смотреть.</p><p>Сердце Йорвета упало. Ну конечно.</p><p>Оказаться деликатно отвергнутым этим прекрасным эльфом, которому принадлежало сердце Йорвета, уже само по себе было прекрасным подарком.</p><p>— …и начал действовать, — закончил Киаран.</p><p>Йорвет, смутившись ещё сильнее и не веря услышанному, резко развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника. И тут Киаран буквально набросился на него.</p><p>Мягкие, идеальные губы прижались к пересеченному шрамом рту Йорвета; руки сжали пальцы Йорвета сначала нежно, бережно. Ладони Киарана, покрытые мозолями от лука и мечей, нежными, однако, вовсе не ощущались — это были руки существа, которое жило на войне, войной и было готово к смерти.</p><p>Всё в груди Йорвета сжалось при мысли об этом, пока внизу его живота вспыхнул и распространился жар. То, что происходило сейчас между ними, казалось лишь маленьким затишьем посреди войны, тихой бухтой, в которой он так отчаянно хотел укрыться во время шторма.</p><p>Через мгновение Киаран отстранился, но только для того, чтобы пересесть на колени Йорвета. Его глаза переливались изумрудами в слабом свете огня, на лице сияла широкая улыбка, не слишком вязавшаяся с изящной внешностью. </p><p>— Я неправильно тебя понял? — лукаво поинтересовался Киаран —в его жизни не было случая, когда кто-то был не рад посадить его к себе на колени.</p><p>— Нет, — ожидаемо возразил Йорвет. — Я представлял себе, насколько коварным я кажусь.</p><p>— Твоё воображение, вне всякого сомнения, весьма очаровательное явление, — понизил голос Киаран, снова наклоняясь к нему.</p><p>Вся неуверенность Йорвета испарилась, когда Киаран вновь накрыл своими губами его губы. Йорвет зарылся пальцами в пряди волос молодого эльфа, притягивая его к себе и поглаживая затылок.</p><p>В ответ Киаран прильнул ещё ближе, согревая Йорвета своим теплом. Его губы разомкнулись; он приоткрыл рот и прошёлся языком вдоль шва на губе Йорвета, затем провёл им по губам, как бы уговаривая Йорвета открыть рот и поддаться навстречу теплу, мягкости и сладости.</p><p>Одной рукой Йорвет продолжал гладить Киарана по волосам, вторая уютно улеглась у молодого эльфа на бедро, прижимая его сильнее.</p><p>— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Йорвет, когда они смогли прерваться.</p><p>— Как и ты, — ответил Киаран, и это прозвучало настолько искренне, что у Йорвета, который и хотел бы поспорить, перехватило дыхание. — Ты словно высечен из камня, — добавил Киаран со смешком.</p><p>— Только не для тебя, — наконец собрался с духом Йорвет. — Тебе я готов показаться и нежным, — признался он эльфу — тому, который нашёл его, помогал сохранять благоразумие и так много раз за столь короткое знакомство подсказывал нужное направление для того, чтобы дать выход его, Йорвета, ярости — и просто невероятно красивому.</p><p>Киаран легко поднялся на ноги, и Йорвет тут же подумал, что уже скучает по его теплу.</p><p>— Тогда пойдём, покажешься, —Киаран протянул ему руку.</p><p>Йорвет уцепился за изящную ладонь и почувствовал, как сердце наполняется надеждой.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019<br/>Бета - <a href="https://little-ice.diary.ru/">little-ice</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>